darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Millwood Knight
Millwood Knights are enemies in Dark Souls III: Ashes of Ariandel. Description Large, powerful enemies; they wear the Millwood Knight Set, albeit a much larger variation. They deal heavy damage and are not easily staggered, but their attacks are easily avoided as they typically have a large wind-up time. Location Common enemies throughout the Painted World of Ariandel. Lore The Millwood Knights were once inhabitants of a place called the Millwood Forest, a fabled land. It was home of the Ethereal Oak, a sacred tree to them, and from the antlers of a blessed beast they adorned their helms. Millwood was known to practice a primitive sort of worship, directed towards the very earth. They fought with the power of the earth itself, with their chieftain knights serving also as their high priests, calling forth massive quakes onto their foes. With their greatbows and great arrows, made of black oak, the knights fought the Abyss Dragon, a being of unknown nature that was their sworn enemy. By means unknown, the forest was left in ruin, and the knights went on a journey towards an uncertain purpose. Eventually, they cared not for the Abyss Dragon, and they were drawn into the Painted World of Ariandel, where they found a new wood to call home and live to this day. Explorers who later discovered the ruins of the ancient forest found the Ethereal Oak rotting there and the belongings of the knights laid about proper by caring hands, though the knights were not found. Strategy They are not overly aggressive towards the player and generally have a fairly short aggro range, therefore evading them entirely is simple. They are capable of buffing using warcry, which greatly increases their attack speed, aggression, as well as their length of combos. The greatbow-variant has a very extensive aggro range and will begin shooting at the player from incredible distances. Directly aggroing them with close-range attacks will cause them to switch to an axe and shield. If the player evades, they will switch back to the bow and begin shooting again. The greatarrow projectiles inflict fair damage if hit straight on, but also explode after a few seconds, releasing an area-of-effect radius that will further damage the player. There is a variant of Knight with red eyes. This Knight is much more aggressive, hits harder, has more HP, and has a more complex moveset that covers a wider area, leaving very few openings for the player to attack. This variant will also pursue the player for much greater distances than other knights. Note that every variant can be parried and riposted. Otherwise dodging their attacks is simple, as they are very well telegraphed. Drops Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Titanite Chunk (Dark Souls III) Titanite Chunk | Titanite Chunk (DSIII).png 100px | |Heavy Gem | Heavy Gem.png 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Affected by Rapport (excluding the knight who uses Earth Seeker). *The Millwood Battle Axe variant can cast Warcry, becoming much more aggressive afterward. **They also boast slow health regeneration, provided by the Ethereal Oak Shields they wield. *The Quakestone Hammer variant frequently casts Quake. *The Millwood Greatbow variant always has the Pierce Earth skill active. *Despite their size, Millwood Knights have low poise and can be staggered easily. *Vulnerable to backstabs. *All variants can be parried and riposted. Trivia *While there is vast uncertainty here, it is theorized that the Abyss Dragon they fought was Kalameet. *Far into the Painted World is a large single tree, perhaps serving as a surrogate for their original worshiping of the Ethereal Oak, as many priests are found near it. Gallery Millwood Knight - 04.jpg|Greatbow-wielding variant. References pl:Rycerze z Millwood Category:Ashes of Ariandel: Enemies